pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Galar Adventure Begins
Story The sun is shinning brightly on the ranch in Hoenn. Jon is outside feeding the Pokemon, with help from April and Drake. Jon: I didn’t know you were staying this long? Drake: Well your parents offered us to live here as they need all the help they can get. April: So we said yes. Jon: I’m glad. You two make a perfect fit here. Then Flannery walks onto the ranch. Jon: Flannery. Flannery: Hello. Flannery sends out Jon’s Talonflame and Torkoal. They go and eat the food Jon, Drake and April placed. Jon: They done well I take it. Flannery: Excellently. Kind of puts my Pokemon to shame. Jon: I doubt that. April: I still want to battle you one day Flannery. Jon: You want to take on the gyms? Drake: She wants to make sure she is worthy of doing so first. If she beats Flannery, then she will. Jon: I can referee. Have a 1 on 1 battle. April: You sure? Flannery: It won’t hurt. Jon: Then lets go. April and Flannery get into battle positions while Jon is in the referee position. Jon: This is a one on one battle. This is just a test. Go! Flannery: Let’s go Slugma! Flannery sends out her Slugma. Drake: And who will you choose April? April: One of my newer Pokemon. April sends out Corphish. Jon: Begin! Flannery: Use Flamethrower! Slugma uses Flamethrower towards Corphish, but Corphish dodges. April: Bubble Beam! Corphish uses Bubble Beam at Slugma and hits. Flannery: Not bad. Double Team! Slugma then uses Double Team and creates lots of fake copies. April: Hmm. Crabhammer! Corphish uses Crabhammer on the floor and water spreads out and gets rid of all the fake copies. April: Now, Night Slash! Corphish uses Night Slash and hits Slugma, knocking it out. Jon: Corphish is the winner. April: You are awesome Corphish. April returns Corphish and Flannery returns Slugma. Flannery: I’d say your definitely ready to battle the gyms. April: I’ll definitely battle the gyms, but I’ll learn and help all I can here on the ranch first. Michael walks to everyone. Michael: We will teach you everything we can. Jon: Dad? I thought you went with Mum and Nate to the airport? Michael: I was but it turns out Nate’s flight got cancelled and he is now getting the same one as you. Drake: You better get going then Jon. Flannery: Of to Galar now then? Jon: Yeah. If I see any nice Fire Type Pokemon there, I’ll catch them for you. Flannery: Thank you. Jon hugs everyone. Jon: Typhlosion! Scorbunny! Typhlosion and Scorbunny run up to Jon. Jon: Let’s go! They leave with Michael and then after a while arrive at the airport and see Nate and Zoey there. Zoey: Jon! I’m glad you arrived here on time. Nate: Well with enough time. Michael: Also, your Pokemon wont be sitting next to you. Jon: Huh? Zoey: They get their own seats on the plane. Michael: Half the plane is for Humans and the other half Pokemon. It’s a new type of plane and they are being used and trialled on journeys to Galar and Kalos. Jon: Awesome. Typhlosion, you’ll have to look after Scorbunny. Typhlosion: Typhlo! Nate: Shall we board then? Jon: Yeah. Everyone hugs, then Jon and Nate with Jon’s Pokemon head over to the boarding area and after a long time, they enter the plane and also sit down at the top half of the plane, while the Pokemon are on the bottom part of the plane. Jon and Nate both sit down, with Jon next to the window. The plane then begins to take off and is high in the sky. Nate: I wonder what this Galar region will be like? Jon: I don’t know. But I’m hoping there are gyms. Nate: You don’t want an Alola Island Challenge again? Jon: Nope, not one bit. Nate: Neither do I. After a long, long time, the plane lands in an airport in Galar. Soon, everyone is off the plane and in the main lobby. Typhlosion and Scorbunny walk up to them both and Scorbunny jumps on Jon’s shoulder. Jon: Does any of this look familiar to you Scorbunny? Scorbunny: Bun. Nate: Take that as a no then. Jon: Yep. Nate: Well since we have all our Pokemon, we should get out of here and head to the Pokemon Lab. Jon: Yeah. They leave the airport and enter a cab where they see the lovely scenery of Galar and soon arrive in the main town. Nate: Thank you. They all exit the cab and the cab leaves. Jon: There is a nice fresh smell here. Nate: Yeah. Some commotion takes notice of Jon and Nate. The camera goes over to a kid and a man. The kid has a Riolu out while the man has a Raichu. Man: Thunderbolt! Kid: Dodge! Raichu uses Thunderbolt and hits Riolu and knocks Riolu out. Man: Now give me Riolu. Kid: No! You battled me when I said no. Man: I said. Give me Riolu! Raichu then gets hit by something moving fast covered in fire. Man: Who done that! The Pokemon returns to Jon’s side, it is Scorbunny. Jon: The kid said he didn’t want to battle. Man: I don’t care! I always get what I want. Nate: Sounds like a spoiled person. Jon: Very much so. Man: Thunderbolt! Raichu uses Thunderbolt towards Scorbunny who dodges. Jon: Ember! Scorbunny uses Ember towards Raichu who puts it out by hitting Ember with its tail. Man: Ha! However Scorbunny is very close to Raichu now. Jon: Headbutt! Scorbunny uses Headbutt and hits Raichu back a lot. Man: How dare you! Iron Tail! Raichu uses Iron Tail towards Scorbunny but Scorbunny dodges again. Man: Dodging is for cowards. Nate: Yet you pick on kids. Man: Artgh. Volt Tackle! Nate: Jon! Raichu uses Volt Tackle towards Scorbunny. Jon: We got it. Double Kick! Scorbunny uses Double Kick and kicks some stones up and stops Raichu, causing Raichu to take recoil damage and also get a little headache. Jon: Flame Charge! Scorbunny then knocks Raichu out using Flame Charge. Man: How dare you! Now you’ll give me your Scorbunny! Jon: Never! The Man returns Raichu and then heads towards Scorbunny. Typhlosion then uses Dragon Pulse towards the Man, causing him to topple over and run off scared. Everyone claps and then leaves. The Kid says thanks and then leaves. A woman in a blue dress with black hair and also brown eyes goes to Jon and Nate. Masey: That….That was awesome. Jon: Thanks. Nate: I’m Nate and this is my brother Jon. Jon: And these are my Pokemon Typhlosion and Scorbunny. Masey: I’m..I’m Masey. Jon: Nice to meet you. Masey: Sorry. I’m a bit shy you see. And I’m getting my first partner Pokemon from the Professor today. Seems like you already have yours. Nate: We only just got here. Jon: I found Scorbunny in Kanto. Masey: I see. Are you going to the Professors lab? Nate: Yes we are. Masey: I’ll show you the way. Masey shows Jon and Nate the way to the Professors lab, and the screen freezes. Characters Jon Spencer April Cass Drake Milford Zoey Spencer Michael Spencer Nate Spencer Masey Miller Flannery Man Kid Pokemon Jon * Scorbunny * Typhlosion * All Of His Pokemon Nate * All of his Pokemon April * Corphish Flannery * Slugma Man * Raichu Kid * Riolu Category:Galar: New Adventures Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes